The advantage of multi-shaft extruders with spiral shafts around the rim as compared with a two-shaft extruder is that they have twice as many wedge-shaped regions in which the product is processed particularly effectively when transferred by the conveyor elements from one shaft to the next.
The power of the multi-shaft extruder is critically dependent on the torque provided by the gear system. The maximum power of the gear system is significantly affected by the narrow gap between the shafts. The power of a gear system is expressed by an indicator calculated as the ratio of the torque to the shaft gap in cm3.
EP 0788867 B1 describes a known gear system for a multishaft extruder. The power limit of the gear system of the known multi-shaft extruder is currently around 6 Nm/cm3 per shaft.
The objective of the invention is to significantly increase the power of a gear system for a multi-shaft extruder.